La Muerte de Hal Jordan
by Lord's Phoenix
Summary: Hal Jordan muere. O algo así. Y su ultimo mensaje le es entregado a Barry Allen. Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black.


**Disclaimer:** Esto es una fanfic sin fines de lucro (No va a terminar como un 50 sombras o un After) y no obtengo un solo peso de ella. Los personajes le pertenecen a DC comics.

 **N/A:** Quería hacerlo más largo pero se me vino el reloj, y no me gusta entregar las cosas justas. Cualquier cosa, fue culpa de los parciales.

* * *

 _OA, sede de la Green Lantern Corps. Diez días antes de la fecha actual._

A cada Green Lantern se le permite enviar un mensaje a casa. Un mensaje a alguien que va a extrañarlo en el momento de su muerte. Y Hal siempre supo, que al final, no quería dedicarle a Carol las ultimas palabras de su vida. Quería dárselas a Barry. Porque la farsa tenía que caer al final ¿No podía morir mintiendo? ¿O si?

–Dios mio, Bear ¿Por qué bueno, ahora que estoy muerto puedo llamarte Bear, o no?.Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estoy muerto o simplemente he cortado toda comunicación con OA, nunca entendí muy bien cuando mandan los mensajes. No es como si importe. He grabado uno de estos tantas veces que se que decir ¿Sabes? Siempre es lo mismo. Barry, de verdad lamento no haberte devuelto esos cinco dolares, espero que me perdones algún día. Siempre te he querido como algo más que un amigo, aunque creo que jamás me hubiera atrevido a decírtelo en la cara. Soy un cobarde después de todo ¿No? Toda esta perorata de el hombre sin miedo, el poder de la voluntad, y me doy a mi mismo penosas excusas de adolescente como "¿Y si me dice que no?. Supongo que por más que te quiera, prefiero tener menos de ti de lo que quiero que no tener nada –Examinó con cuidado todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora. –. Se que en el momento de mi muerte me arrepentiré de eso. Y que también me arrepentiré de esto. Porque, joder, ¿Qué necesidad de contarte esto cuando estoy muerto? ¿Qué sentido tiene decirte que te... –Dejó la pregunta en el aire, casi como si temiera que decir que le amaba arruinara las cosas – Al final las Star Sapphires tienen razón, el amor nos llega a todos. Y yo soy lo suficientemente idiota como para admitirlo en el momento de mi muerte. Adiós, Bar. Que la fuerza te acompañe.

Una parte de él supo que esa frase le habría arrancado una de esas amargas sonrisas que Barry suele poner cuando llega un recuerdo feliz pero doloroso. Las había visto millones de veces al oírlo hablar de su madre.

"Dios la tenga en la gloria" Pensó casi automáticamente.

Él había muerto, sabía que el mundo no era esas cosas. Pero no había problema en crearlas un poco por Nora Allen, hacía feliz a lo que si moría este día sería el amor de su vida.

 _OA, sede de los Green Lantern Corps. 46 horas antes de la fecha actual._

–Se confirma la desaparición y probable muerte de Hal Jordan, Green Lantern del sector 2814. Enviar el mensaje. –Anunció uno de los Guardianes.

John no supo que contestar, y simplemente se dio vuelta. Sabía que tenía que ser el quien enviara el mensaje.

 _Coast City, planeta Tierra._

Y era la quinta vez que lo veía. O bueno, la quinta vez que lo veía completo y de tirón, sin pausarlo para repetirlo en las partes que de verdad le importaban, ni dejando la imagen de Hal suspendida en la sala, y mirándola durante minutos enteros, como si solo con el poder de su mirada, el holograma se transformaría en su amigo de carne y hueso.

 _Que la fuerza te acompañe._

Tenía que haber escogido una referencia a Star Wars. De todas las películas que habían visto juntos. No era justo. Especialmente porque se sentía como Wally mientras miraban el episodio III.

–Si lo deseo con fuerza quizá el final cambie –Le había dicho.

Y dios si, quizá si se ponía a desear con fuerza durante unas horas que Hal volviera, lo vería cruzar esa puerta. Seguro. Se quedó ahí, el tiempo siempre pasaba lento para Barry, pero ahora ni siquiera se disponía avanzar. Estiró su mano hacía el holograma, con un lentitud fuera de serie, mientras y la freno justo cuando parecía que lo estaba tocado. Sabía que si se movía solo unos pocos milímetros, perecería que estaba vibrando a trabes de esa versión mucho más verde de Hal que tomándolo del brazo. No le importaba, si eso era lo único que Hal que quedaba en la tierra, viviría con ello.

Ni siquiera supo cuando llamo a los miembros de la liga; cuanto se abrieron sus ojos al verlo sin traje y rodeado de alcohol.

–Como si fueras a lograr emborracharte – Le había dicho Clark antes de saber que estaba pasando.

Luego de saber lo que pasaba, sintió como si el comentario le pesara en el alma.

Bruce insistió en ver la cinta, pero Barry dijo que no importaba. Que era un mensaje grabado de antes de la misión, que no había nada ahí. No quería dejar que nadie más escuchara eso.

Lo habían arrastrado hasta la atalaya, no muy seguros de que hacer con él. Parecía un muerto en vida.

Suponían que era por el mensaje, le quitaron a Barry el dispositivo con el que se activaba mientras dormía y lo escucharon. Todos se sintieron culpables luego, cosas como esas no deberían ser escuchadas sin permiso. Pero ya lo habían hecho, y ahora, tenían que disimular esas miradas de pena que se formaban automáticamente en sus ojos al verle pasar.

 _Sector espacial desconocido. Tres días después de la desaparición he inminente muerte de Hal Jordan._

John ni siquiera sabía que hacía vagando por esa parte de el espacio, era una ruta larga para el lugar de su misión, pero no podía esta más feliz de haber encontrado lo que había encontrado.

 _Atalaya, planeta Tierra._

Ahora si que Barry iba a matarlos a todos. Primero le notificaban que su mejor amigo estaba muerto (y le llegaba un holograma donde Hal le dejaba un mensaje, confesándole su amor, y deprimiendo lo lo suficiente como para que se comiera una heladería entera). Luego, le mandaban, tres días después, otra carta, donde decía que habían encontrado a Hal, desnutrido, medio muerto, pero vivo, y que apenas se recuperara lo mandarían a la Tierra. Y ahora, tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado, pero el muy idiota, fingía que nada de lo que ese mensaje decía había pasado.

Seguramente acabaría con él primero.

–Hal –Le llamó, y el nombrado llegó a su lado en minutos –, ¿No hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?

Hal estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero ni siquiera eso podía. Sabía que Barry había visto el mensaje, pero se supone que él no iba a volver. Ahora ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Sobre qué podía llegara a querer hablar, Bar? –Contestó. Como si no supiera la respuesta.

–No se, quizá sobre esos dos minutos de grabación donde te pones a hablar de lo... –No pudo terminar, porque Hal ya lo estaba cortando.

–Vamos a fingir que eso no paso, ¿okay? Sigamos con nuestra amistad como estaba, La intención era que te enteraras mientras yo estaba muerto, así no se arruinaba nada.

Definitivamente, Barry quería matarlo.

–¿Y si yo siento lo mismo, qué? –Le preguntó.

Hal tardo unos segundos en asimilarlo. Y luego, sonrió.

–Entonces me alegro de no estar muerto.


End file.
